The Reach (New Earth)
However, the Reach bypass this accord by resorting to deniable methods of conquest. By which the Reach created a series of biological weapons called Scarabs, which would be deployed to planets and using the data received to take them over. Millennia ago one such Scarab was left on Earth, where it was used by Pharaoh Kha-Ef-Re whom ruled Egypt as a tyrant. It would be millennia before another host was chosen on Earth. The Reach have conquered 10,000 worlds, using strategies lasting centuries. They seed worlds throughout the galaxies with Scarabs, which activate when a planet reaches a certain level of technology at which point it chooses a host and reprograms the individual who serve the Reach. When it comes to their strategies, the Reach have 1000s of plans with 100s of steps to take over planets. The Reach present themselves as traders to the populace of a targeted world, who are willing to assist with technology and knowledge. During the Sinestro Corps War, the Reach tried to gain the favor of Sinestro by combining one of his yellow rings with one of their own scarabs in Peacemaker to create the Infiltrator in exchange for control of Earth, but the creation was dismantled by Blue Beetle and a Green Lantern. The Reach then executed a 100-yr long plan to conquer the Earth and enslave humanity. Blue Beetle and Guy Gardner caught the Reach putting something into the Antarctic. The ice eventually melted, then one of the super villains the Reach contracted on Earth (Typhoon) discreetly mixed the substance into the air and water while pretending to simply destroy things. The plan was for this substance to infect the people of New Earth for a hundred years, building up in everyone's systems, making them more agreeable. World-Ripper Stations were scattered throughout the Earth, phase-shifted to make them invisible to humans, would then be shifted back into Earth. The inhabitants of the stations would attack Earth and / or the stations would detonate. The result would be the devastation of the planet's surface. Humans would turn to the Reach for salvation, willingly allowing themselves to be taken elsewhere as slaves. Blue Beetle took the fight to the Reach fleet in orbit, while the Posse and the crimelord La Dama did battle against the forces of the Reach in El Paso, Texas. When the Blue Beetle hacked into the Reach mothership's systems, he caused all their ships, the dozens of World-Ripper stations, and the chemical to come out of phase-shift and become visible to the world. At which point members of the Justice League International arrived at El Paso to help defeat the Reach. The Reach then attempted to detonate all of the World-Ripper stations, but were stopped by the Blue Beetle who destroyed the stations. | Habitat = Mobile | Gravity = | Atmosphere = | Population = | Powers Abilities = | AvgStrength = Superhuman | Weaknesses = The scarabs of the victims can be overridden by the victims themselves | GovernmentType = Hive/Enterprise, caste system with a ruling caste | TechnologyLevel = High * Warp-capable Starships * Phase-Shift: Quantum-shift drive used to dimension shift, in and out of Null-Space. * Teleportation: Not only individuals but also vehicles (space fighters teleported soon after launch from mothership). * Scarabs: use hosts which they reprogram and are capable of destroying a city. | CulturalTraits = | Representatives = Negotiator Dawur | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:2007 Race Debuts Category:Reach